


A Simple Way to Spend Christmas Eve

by MrBoboison



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBoboison/pseuds/MrBoboison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG only gets Christmas Day off, which means he has to work on Christmas Eve too.  He never has plans for the holidays and eventually, Golden Freddy finds this out. The fluffy gold bear is looking to show PG some Christmas cheer in the simplest of ways.  (Another PG/Golden Freddy. Yea, I'm making this ship grow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Way to Spend Christmas Eve

PG only gets Christmas off, excluding some other one day holidays. He didn’t get a ‘Christmas break’ like all the children start screaming about and make sure to stay up til dawn. So, he just spends his Christmas Eve in the worst way possible; sitting in a chair surrounded by animatronics and a puppet that all want to see blood spill on the floor. That’s why he doesn’t have any special plans for the holidays because he always wastes half of Christmas Day sleeping in bed.

“Freaky Juicebear,” mumbled PG, watching Toy Freddy hold up a pitcher of his world famous liquefied trash juice.

“But I just want you to-”

“NO. GO. AWAY.”

“...okay…”

Toy Freddy disappeared from the hall to do whatever he does. PG leaned back on the chair and just spun around for a few bored moments.

“RAWR. I GOT YOU!” A familiar golden colored bear lunged at the guard. Golden Freddy stuck himself on PG and let out a little smile. “PG! It’s Christmas Eve!” he said happily, snuggling himself closer to PG. The guard relaxed and let out a light smile. He patted Golden Freddy’s tuffy fur that was sticking out from under his blue hat.

“I guess it is, honey bear,” he said mildly once again using his little pet name for Golden Freddy. “It doesn’t matter that much to me though. I just waste away my holidays here.” Golden Freddy twitched his ear lightly.

“Well, I’m going to spend it with you! It will be fun! We’ll do a bunch of Christmas-y stuff all night long!” PG wondered about how an animatronic that has never stepped foot out of a pizza place could already know so much about Christmas. He shrugged, thinking it might have been a short internet times Golden Freddy gets at random times throughout the night. While PG enwrapped himself tightly with his thoughts, Golden Freddy took the liberty of rewiring some of the small security TVs that were on the side of the desk. Out of all of the TVs, only one worked the way he wanted it to work. The small TV was switched to some Christmas movie that was almost starting after a few commercials. The gold bear bounced out of the Office was quickly as he could so he could make it before the movie started.

“Hey. You’re doing that brain sleep thing again.” Golden Freddy waved a furry paw in front of PG’s face. The guard snapped back to his surroundings and immediately looked exhausted again.

“Oh.. Sorry. Just tired again,” yawned PG, stretching out in his chair. Golden Freddy let his hat tilt a bit to the side. The bear just smiled.

“That’s okay! I got something for snuggles!” Golden Freddy sat himself on PG’s lap and wrapped himself and the guard in a snug, fluffy, soft blue colored blanket. “And we’re gonna watch Christmas movies like I said we would!” PG smiled a bit at Golden Freddy’s Christmas spirit. The bear made it quite hard not to smile at the way he was trying to bring holiday cheer to him. The movie was beginning with some bright and cheery holiday song which attracted the attention of the two towards the screen of the small TV.

~~~~~

“I liked that movie a lot!” squeaked Golden Freddy after the movie ended 2 hours later. His eyes twinkled like black, polished stones. It wasn’t until then he noticed the gentle snores coming from PG as well as the added weight on top of his head. Golden Freddy quickly hushed himself up before he could accidentally wake PG up from his peaceful slumber. Golden Freddy looked at the clock, seeing it was barely 4 A.M. It wouldn’t hurt if he took over for PG tonight. Hopefully, the Marionette would understand and won’t be as aggressive when his music box stops. After all, it was Christmas Eve. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I struggle with making long one-shots. XD Google Drive makes it look long! Anyways, this is SOOOO late for the holidays but WHATEVER. I might get going on a New Year's one too if I remember.


End file.
